One Night Changes Everything
by Black Knight 03
Summary: After watching Lizzie marry someone else, Gordo and Miranda find out that one night does change everything between them and sometimes change can be a good thing. [MG]
1. Never Just Innocent Flirting

Not really sure where this one came from, an image of Gordo watching Lizzie getting married to someone else popped into my head and it just kinda took off. It originally was a long one-shot but I decided to break it up into three parts to make it easier to read.

A little update…The Sixth Fairytale story, or as its being called now, my epic (lol), is progressing slowly and I really have no idea when it could be finished but I am trying to work on it in between work and my other story ideas.

Disclaimer – Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.

A/N – _"Thoughts"_ , Gordo and Miranda are 24.

Part 1 – Never Just Innocent Flirting

Gordo sat at a table in the Claymore Hotel's reception hall. As he nursed a rum and coke, he watched the brand new Mrs. Thomas Crane dance with her new husband in the middle of the dance floor. He kept looking at the huge smile that was etched on her face.

He had moved on, but deep down, he had never really completely let go. There was always that hope deep down, that they would get back together but that was no longer the case. She had just gotten married and was beyond extremely happy. He just wanted her to be happy and if that was with someone else, so be it. But it was still hard seeing her dressed in that wedding gown, her blonde hair practically sparkling, and her laughter ringing in his ears as she smiled at another man. _"I will always love you Liz, even if it's just as a best friend."_

Taking another sip of his drink, he slowly let his eyes wonder around the hall. He saw Mr. Crane and McGuire dancing with their respective spouses. With a small snicker, he grinned as he watched Matt stumbling over Melina as they tried to slow dance. He chuckled under his breath as he watched Melina slap her boyfriend in the shoulder and snap at him softly for stepping on her toes.

Looking at the other couples, Larry and his fiancée, Sara Claugen, and of course the eternal on and off couple, Kate and Ethan. He saw his parents, the Sanchezs, and he recognized a few of Lizzie's relatives but the rest he assumed were guests of Tom's. After sighing softly, he noticed that someone was missing. _"Where is she?"_ he thought as he looked around the room again. _"I mean it's hard to miss her in that maid of honor's dress."_

A voice from behind him cut his search short, "Hey sourpuss."

Gordo glanced over his shoulder at her, "Nice dress," he shot back with a smirk.

"Bite me," Miranda said as she sat down next to him with a drink of her own. Lizzie was wearing the traditional white wedding dress, the bridesmaids got to wear blue dresses, but she somehow got stuck with a sky blue gown that didn't really look good on her, at least in her opinion. Kicking off her heels and adjusting the toes of her nude stockings, she sighed as she finally felt her feet stopping hurting.

"Where's your date?" he teased. Tom's brother, Mark, had accompanied Miranda to the wedding mainly because she was the maid of honor and he was the best man.

Miranda groaned and took a big gulp of her drink, "Don't know, don't care. I don't know what's worse, the dress or him."

"Him," Gordo said matter of factly. Miranda looked at him with an arched eyebrow and he smiled softly back. "Even this dress can't hide how beautiful you are."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed softly, "You're full of it." She then looked over at him with small grin, "But thanks."

"That's what I'm here for."

Miranda looked at him, "I thought you were over Liz. I mean, I knew it would be hard for you to see and deal with this but,"

He cut her off, "Its not that. I am over Lizzie. Its just…actually experiencing it. I'm over Lizzie and I've moved on but its just deep down, there was always a little hope we would get back together. And its just hard having the last bit of hope quashed."

"Come on David. You'll find someone," Miranda said before finishing off her drink.

"What was that and how did you finish it in three gulps?" Gordo asked with a smirk as he finished his own drink.

"Tequila sunrise and I needed something to dull the pain in my head," she said sighing softly as she ran hand through her hair. "You?"

Holding up the empty cup, "Rum and coke. Just something to put me in a nice little haze."

Miranda started giggling and soon both were laughing at themselves. "You want another drink?" she asked as she started to get up.

"Yea," he said and grabbed her shoulder, "I'll get it." A minute later, Gordo returned with two cups of beer. "I figure if we're going to get hazy, should use the free stuff."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Thanks." Miranda took a sip and grimaced a little, "And now we know why it's free." They both started laughing again.

"Yea but its still better than ten bucks a drink," Gordo shot back. Casually looking at her, he felt something new. He always thought Miranda was pretty but he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system or just something he was finally letting himself notice. At the moment, to him atleast, she looked gorgeous. It wasn't just that she was dressed up and had makeup but it was kinda like she had this natural beauty. The way her tanned skin made her black eyes stand out and how her dark brown hair seemed to beautifully frame her face. He wouldn't admit it but he loved how her eyes would almost dance when she was happy and how they had this small sparkle when she was up to something.

Miranda glanced over at him, "What?" His stare made her feel uncomfortable but the thought to look away never crossed her mind.

"I…uh…nothing," Gordo said fumbling over his words. "Would you like to dance?"

"You wanna dance?" she asked in disbelief and Gordo shrugged. "Sure," she said. As she grabbed one of her heels to put them back on, it slipped out of her hand and rolled a little ways away. "Damn it," Miranda muttered under her breath and then watched Gordo pick it up. _"Pull yourself together girl,"_ she told herself, trying to ignore the tightness that was forming in her stomach.

"You dropped this," Gordo said with a smirk as he handed the shoe back to her.

"Thanks," Miranda said avoiding eye contact and quickly putting the shoe on. Letting out a deep breath, she took the hand Gordo offered her and they walked out onto the dance floor.

As they awkwardly held each other, in a strange and confusing way, it felt right. As they started to try to dance, they end up crashing into each other. Laughing nervously, they both grinned at each other and stepping closer a little, Miranda wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You lead," she teased but her words had a bit of deeper meaning. Miranda hated being a follower and always had to lead or be in control of something, but giving that control to someone else was something that made her uncomfortable and rarely did.

Slowly getting into a comfortable rhythm, Miranda started feeling a pull to him. She looked intently at him for a moment, with his wild, dark curly hair and soft blue eyes, he had this look like one of those poets who would analyze and ponder the meaning of things and the way the universe worked. She really liked how his eyes would change shades of blue depending on his feelings. They would go a sharp clear blue when he was happy and a very soft shade when he was upset, giving him this little lost boy quality. As she stared at his eyes, she saw they were a very clear blue. She suddenly had the urge to run her hands through the mess of dark curls on top of his head.

Moving with out really thinking, she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Gordo responded on instinct, shifting his body to bring her in so they were barely apart and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. At the moment, neither of their bodies were listening to their brains, instead only acting on how good it felt to be this close to each other.

As they danced, a few feet away Lizzie was dancing with Tom. Briefly breaking the gaze with her new husband, she casually looked around and when she spotted Miranda and Gordo, a small smirk tugged at her lips. "They look so cute together," she mumbled under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked her.

Lizzie chuckled softly and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect," she said to him as she gave her two best friends one final look. Lizzie wanted her friends to be as happy as she was, especially Gordo. What made it even better, and what she had secretly hoped for, was that they would find it in each other. There had always been something between them but until college, the Lizzie and Gordo relationship had always overshadowed it.

A few months after Gordo and her broke up in college, Lizzie was one of the first to really start to notice the something between Miranda and him. She knew Miranda would never intentionally go after Gordo, especially right after she just broke up with him, but it was hard not to notice the heat building between them. Then senior year in college, the heat started producing sparks much like the display in front of her now.

Once Lizzie really got past the pain of the breakup, she wanted Gordo to be happy, but also, she wanted him to be happy with someone who she agreed with. She couldn't think of anyone better to take care of him and love him than Miranda.


	2. Sparks Make Fire

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Part 2 – Sparks Make Fire

After the reception, Lizzie and Tom, the immediate families, Miranda, and Gordo went to the apartment Lizzie used to share with Miranda. As the families watched the newlyweds open their gifts, Miranda walked to the kitchenette where Gordo was leaning against the counter just watching from the background.

Smirking she watched him take a drink from the beer bottle he was holding, "How much have you had to drink?" she asked him.

"Enough to make you look good," he said sarcastically.

"Hmm," Miranda said before swiping the bottle of his hand and taking a drink. "There's not enough alcohol in the world to make you look good," she shot back.

A few seconds later, hearing giggling in the background, Lizzie passed the gift she had in her hands to Tom, looked up and grinned as she watched them. Gordo had Miranda wrapped tightly with one arm as he tried to get his beer bottle back from her with his other. But Miranda refused to give it up and she was squirming in his arms trying to break free. Miranda was giggling, trying hard not to just burst out laughing and attracting everyone's attention and slowly Gordo was starting to laugh under his breath as well.

_"They're like two little kids,"_ Lizzie said with a smirk. _"They're so perfect for each other."_

After the families had left and Lizzie had gone with Tom to their new apartment to spend the night before they left for their honeymoon, Miranda and Gordo were lounging on the couch.

"Its gonna suck trying to find a new roommate," Miranda said as she kicked off her heels and then sighing in relief.

"You can't afford this place by yourself?" Gordo asked as he grabbed her legs and put her feet on his lap.

Looking at him with a smirk and arched eyebrows, "I could but I'd just get by." She then let out a happy whimper as he gently started to massage the arches of her feet. Gordo chuckled softly as he watched Miranda's head fall back a little and a small smile tug at her lips.

"You wanna watch a movie or something? I really don't feel like going home."

She snickered softly as she rested her head against the back of the couch, "Can't get enough of my sparkling personality?"

"Don't push it," he shot back with a smirk. "You got anything else to drink? Did we finish the beer?"

"I think so," Miranda mumbled. "What's with you? I've never seen you drink this much."

Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. I just like the numb feeling."

Looking at him for a moment, she sat up and moved so she was sitting next to him. Pulling her legs underneath her, she draped her arm across the back of the couch. "What's wrong?"

Another side of their relationship was that Miranda and Gordo could open up to each other about almost anything.

"Its not so much Lizzie getting married but that almost everyone I know is in some kind of a couple."

"I'm not," she said softly. Not thinking real clearly, Miranda reached out and gently stroke his cheek.

Gordo smiled softly as she felt her touch. "You remember what happened last time we kissed?"

The first and only time they kissed was spring break senior year of college. Miranda's grandparents had rented a condo in Cabo San Lucas every year but because they couldn't use it that year, they let Miranda use it. While everyone had been invited, only Gordo came with her.

One night, Miranda had bought a bottle of tequila and she persuaded Gordo to do shots all night. Once the bottle was finished and they were completely smashed, Miranda and Gordo started kissing and stumbled into one of the bedrooms. They started fooling around but before they could far, they both passed out on top of each other.

"I remember," she told him with a smile, "We never finished what we started either."

Gordo looked at her in surprise but still smirked when he felt her start to toy with his hair. Putting his hand on her skirt, over her leg and he stared into her black eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he saw them dance with a small sparkle in them.

"You want to finish what we started?"

Miranda leaned forward against his chest and kissed him. Pulling back a little, "What do you think?" she whispered.

Quickly pulling her completely onto his lap, he quickly brought his lips to hers. As they furiously kissed, their hands were busy pulling the other's clothes off. Tossing his jacket and shirt, and her dress aside, Gordo picked Miranda up and she wrapped her legs around his chest as he carried her into her bedroom.

Dropping onto the bed, they quickly lost the remainder of their clothes and made love for the rest of the night.

As morning came, Miranda awoke to a dull pain in the back of her head. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little as she was face to face with Gordo, who was still asleep. Stretching like a cat, Miranda felt every muscle in her body ache. Miranda grinned as she heard him groan softly as her body brushed against his.

Carefully moving off him and off the bed, not so much as to keep from waking him but cause her head was in such a fog, she stumbled into the living room. _"Coffee. I need coffee."_

Feeling a chill and realizing she was naked, Miranda reached down and scooped up Gordo's discarded dress shirt. Putting it on, she buttoned the middle three buttons and she smiled as she liked how it felt on her. _"Too bad this was a one night thing, I could definitely get used to that."_ Sighing and instantly scolding herself for even thinking that.

Grabbing the filters and coffee, she quickly set up the coffee maker and then leaned back against the counter and closed her eyes. Not really sure how long she had been standing like that but as she heard the coffee maker winding down, Miranda felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest.

_"No. This will just make things complicated. Its supposed to be no strings attached, just one stupid night."_ But the rational part of her brain shut up and she wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her face in the crook of his neck. Feeling him against her, she knew he was only wearing his dress pants and they were only buttoned, the belt hanging open.

"Gordo, we shouldn't be doing this. It was supposed to be a fling, we're just going to make this more complicated," Miranda mumbled against his neck.

"Why?" he said and then pulled his head back so he could look at her. Looking into her eyes, "Why does this have to be just a one night stand?" Gordo watched as Miranda got an angry look on her face and while bracing himself for a tirade, he refused to let her go.

"Cause I'm not just gonna be used for sex! I deserve better than that!" Miranda roared as she struggled to get out of Gordo's grip.

"I'm not talking about just sex," he said to her and she stopped struggling against him. "I want to have a real relationship with you." He then let go of her and stepped back.

A little dazed and confused she walked to the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Handing one to Gordo, "We can't. We were just two lonely people trying to feel something."

"So what? We both know there is something between us and I think we should give it a chance. Who's to say that wasn't just the start of something. Something special we could have."

"But…But…" Miranda was struggling to find a reason.

"Just give it a chance. Look, I'll give you some time to think it over and we can talk, tonight," Gordo said as he started to pick up his clothes. "Please, just think about it," he said and then disappeared into the bedroom to get the rest of his clothes.

Sighing, "Fine, I'll think about it but I'm not changing my mind," she told him as he came back out.

Gordo smirked at her, "Just think about it, that's all I ask," and then he kissed her cheek. "Keep the shirt, it looks good on you," he said before putting on his t-shirt, buckling his pants, and putting his shoes on, "I come by around seven," he said as he left.

"Alright," she said defeated. She hated how she knew this was a bad idea but couldn't help but like how it felt being with him. _"This sucks."_


	3. Realizing What's Always Been There

A/N – _"Thoughts"_

Part 3 – Realizing What's Always Been There

That night, Miranda was dressed in a pair of olive drab cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a silver butterfly printed on it, and a pair of beat up sneakers. She was pacing around her living room, trying to think up excuses to get out of this and not complete crush Gordo.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her brunette hair. "What could be the worse that could happen from just listening to him?" Miranda hypothetically asked herself. _"You could actually fool yourself into believing you could have something,"_ her subconscious answered her.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she quickly spun and faced the door. Just staring at the door, Miranda's mind went blank and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The second ring, snapped her out of her daze. Shaking her head, she tried to let out a calm, collective breath to try and pull herself together. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she slipped a hair tie around the base.

Walking to the door, she looked out the peephole and seeing him standing on the other side, she felt a shiver shoot down her spine. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and opened the door. "Hey," she said with a polite grin and trying her hardest to keep her voice level.

"Hey," he responded with a lopsided grin, Miranda tried her hardest to not let her lips pull into a smile. "Didn't think you were gonna answer," he tried to joke, noticing the awkwardness.

"So you wanted to, uh, talk," she said as she nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Shrugging, she grabbed her jean jacket off of the coat rack and followed him outside.

It was dusk and the sun setting gave the sky a multi-colored effect, from orange to deep violet. As she looked up at the sky, "So where are we going?"

"I just thought we'd wonder a bit, see where it takes us."

Miranda snickered, "Very philosophical. Any double meaning?" Gordo stayed quiet and they kept walking down the sidewalk. "You gonna say anything?" Miranda teased.

"When the time is right." Reaching the business district, "You eat dinner yet?" he asked looking at her. Miranda shook her head no and they walked into Cornerstone Pizza. After getting two slices of pizza and two sodas, they sat down at one of the tables.

As Miranda ate, Gordo's silence was starting to get to her. She had been expecting some kind of grand gesture but so far, he hadn't really said anything. "What's with you?" she snapped at him. Gordo looked up from his plate at her with a small smirk.

"You're supposedly trying to change my mind to be with you but yet you've barely said like two sentences all night." When Gordo just continued to smirk at him, she started getting more agitated, "Will you stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked amused.

"Just staring at me with that stupid smirk."

Gordo grinned at her, "Maybe its cause you're cute when you're off balance." He chuckled under his breath as Miranda opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Why are you so against even giving us a try?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Miranda said softly as she twirled her soda with her straw.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Cause the wedding highlighted the fact that were both alone and a little lonely and it's too easy to find comfort in each other."

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" he asked as he finished his pizza.

Rubbing her forehead, "Cause every time I open myself up like this I get hurt. Every time I let a guy in, he breaks my heart. The last thing I want to do is end up hating you. There is no faster way to destroy a great friendship than dating."

"You wanna know what I think?" Gordo said as he folded his arms across the table and leaned forward a little.

"Not really," she said sarcastically as she finished her pizza.

Smirking, a soft snicker escaped his lips, "You're making excuses because you feel the same way I do but don't want to admit it."

"You're so full of it."

"Maybe," Gordo said, "But I'm right."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda got up and threw away her garbage before walking out. Gordo quickly followed suite and followed her outside. Hearing Gordo's footsteps catch up to her, she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket and just continued to walk.

"Park?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh?" Miranda asked, stopping and turning to face him.

"You wanna go to the park?" Gordo asked with a small grin as he motioned over his shoulder. Across the street was Hill Ridge Town Park.

"Sure." After walking inside the park for a few minutes, "You remember when we use to spend hours here?"

Snickering, "I remember this is where you broke my leg," Gordo said as they approached the playground.

Miranda laughed softly, "Its not my fault you didn't know how to take a tackle."

"We were playing soccer," Gordo said dryly. Then a boyish grin appeared, "Though I did enjoy the outcome. You playing nurse for me the rest of summer."

She grinned a little, "I felt so bad about breaking your leg and wrecking your summer."

"Swings."

Smiling, she walked over to the swing. "Remember jumping out of these."

"I remember your mom and Mrs. McGuire yelling at you girls to stop jumping from the swings. You scared the hell out of your mom when you landed wrong."

"I only sprained my shoulder," Miranda said with a smirk as she started to gently rock back and forth on one of the swings.

"Yea, only. And Lizzie only got a small concussion from landing on her head."

Giving him a grin like a little girl, "Come on Gordo."

Rolling his eyes, he took the swing next to her. Within minutes, they both were swinging higher and higher. "Ready?" Miranda yelled at him as she laughed.

"For what?" he yelled back.

"Jump!" Miranda slowly got her swing in as close in sync with Gordo's as she could get. "On three."

"1…2…3," Miranda counted and on three, they both launched out of their swings.

Gordo landed perfectly but while Miranda landed on her feet, she lost her balance. Stumbling sideways, she crashed into Gordo and caused them to fall down. Landing in a heap, Gordo on top of Miranda, they laid there for a moment a little stunned. Gordo snickering caused Miranda to start and within seconds they were laughing hysterically. They laid there for a few minutes, just laughing at themselves.

As Gordo slowly rolled off her, Miranda felt a pang of disappointment and this scared her. Taking the hand Gordo offered, he helped her up to her feet. Brushing themselves off, "So are we done channeling our six year old selves?" Gordo asked, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"Oh shut up, you loved it." Then a playful smile spread over Miranda's face. Quickly, she blindsided Gordo and checked him. As Gordo fell, Miranda took off running. Rolling to his back, he jumped to his feet and quickly gave chase.

While Gordo was faster, Miranda was more agile. Every time Gordo would catch up to her, Miranda would cut right or left, just evading his grip. After running for a few minutes, they reached the fountain that was in the center of the park. Reaching the fountain, Gordo guessed right on which way Miranda would cut and grabbed her into a bear hug.

Miranda was squealing with laughter as he spun her around. As he looked at her, her huge smile was infectious as he felt an identical smile spread on his face. Looking into her eyes, he became mesmerized by how they were practically dancing. Slowly leaning in, he kissed her.

"Gordo," Miranda mumbled against his lips in half-hearted protest but quickly started to kiss him back. Unlike last night when the kissing was fast and furious, this time the kiss was slow and more passionate.

As Gordo pulled back and took a deep breath, he licked his lips and grinned widely at her. "Still think it's a bad idea?"

She didn't say anything but pulled him in for another kiss.

As they walked out of the park and heading back to Miranda's apartment, Miranda looked over at him. While she wasn't completely comfortable with dating Gordo, it somehow felt right. He was the only boy she had really let see the whole her, the real her. "David," Miranda called softly, using his real name.

"Hmm?" Gordo said stopping on the sidewalk.

Miranda stopped and faced him. She then leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I'm trusting you not to break my heart."

Cupping her chin, he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. "And I'm trusting you to do the same." Miranda nodded and Gordo smiled softly as they continued their walk back to her apartment.

Standing in front of the apartment, Miranda and Gordo looked at each other with identical smirks and a comfortable silence falling between them.

"I better get inside," Miranda's said as she pulled her keys out of her jacket.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go out to dinner or somethin," Gordo mumbled.

Miranda smiled softly as she watched Gordo get nervous. "Sure. Dinner Friday sounds good."

"Great," he said as a smile spread across his face. "So I guess I'll talk to ya later," he said and slowly turned around to leave.

"Gordo," Miranda called, making Gordo stop and turn back around. She slowly walked up to him, "You forgot something." Gordo was about to ask what, but just as he opened his mouth, Miranda leaned in and kissed him. She giggled softly as she looked at the stupid happy grin that was plastered on his face. "Night," she whispered.

Quickly recovering, "Night," he called out to her retreating her back. As she walked inside, Gordo knew that his stupid grin wouldn't last but the feeling would.

-----

As Gordo stood in Miranda's living room, he nervously tugged at the color of his dress shirt. It was Friday night and they were going out to dinner, their first real date. Gordo had never felt this nervous before, even for his first date with Lizzie. Taking a deep breath, Gordo let it out slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

_"Why am I so nervous? Its Miranda, I've known her for years and I'm completely comfortable with her. Its not like we haven't kissed."_ He smirked as the memory of last weekend played in his head. _"Its cause this date means you're really together and you don't want to do anything to fuck this up,"_ Gordo thought as he answered his own question.

Checking his watch, _"Its quarter to seven and reservations are at quarter after." _Fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt, he tried to relax. "Miranda?"

"Relax Gordo," came the slightly muffled reply from the bedroom. "I'll be done in a minute."

Chuckling softly, he rolled his eyes. "I've heard that before," he teased back.

Walking out of the bedroom, "You want to be having dinner alone?" Miranda shot back.

"You look great," he said with a small smile. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a black and red top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of red sandals.

"Keep groveling," Miranda said with a smirk. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she looked him up and down in his soft blue dress shirt, dark blue pants, and black dress shoes. "Ready?"

Gordo smiled at her as he understood the double meaning to her question. Reaching his hand out to her, "Yea. You?"

Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, Miranda smiled back at him, "As I'll ever be."


End file.
